Regalo de San valentín
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Sin duda el mejor regalo de la amistad que ha recibido. Yaoi


**Nombre: **Regalo de San Valentín

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 37/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Regalo de San Valentín  
**_(Goenji Shuuya x Shirou Fubuki)_

…

14 de febrero, día de corazones por doquier, chocolates, rosas y enormes peluches, día en que todas las parejas caminan por las calles tomadas de las manos y cenan románticamente con la ilusión de hacer tal día especial e inolvidable, la secundaria no era la excepción, con un enorme mural con todos los lindos pensamientos, frases, cartas y poemas, el clásico intercambio y el convivo en celebración de tan esperado día, vaya cosa.

― ¿Quien te tocó Fubuki? ―preguntó con curiosidad uno de mis compañeros

―Midorikawa, ¿Y a ti Kazemaru?

―no es justo, es muy fácil encontrar un regalo para Midorikawa, a mi me toco regalarle a Goenji y no tengo idea de pueda ser―respondió mirando hacia la cancha en donde el mencionado jugaba futbol― ¿No tienes una idea de que pueda gustarle? ―preguntó pero yo no respondí.

Goenji Shuuya, el chico más popular de la escuela, buen estudiante, buen deportista, guapo, rodeado de amigos y un aire serio que a todas volvía locas, todas anhelaban mirar su sonrisa en respuesta al saludo por la mañana pero ninguna intentaba acercarse más de lo debido, ¿La razón?, su novia, Natsumi Raimon hija del director que no permitía que nadie se lo "robara", señalados como la pareja perfecta, todas soñando con estar en sus zapatos, "gol" gritaron las mujeres que animaban desde la banca entre ellas la ya mencionada, Goenji hizo una seña con la mano indicando que le dedicaba aquel tiro.

―oye Fubuki―me gritó para que le hiciera caso

― ¿Qué pasó? ―respondí sobresaltado, estaba muy distraído

―que si tienes alguna idea de que regalarle―dijo como si me lo hubiera dicho ya muchas veces

―no lo sé―lo pensé por un momento― ¿Que tal una chamarra?

― ¿Una chamarra?, claro, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?, gracias Fubuki―dijo antes de salir corriendo, ¿A quién se le ocurre comprar un regalo el mismo 14?, seguro le costaría el doble.

El pequeño convivo era a las 2 últimas horas así que supongo que le daría tiempo a encontrarlo, era apenas la tercera hora, clase de geografía y había trabajo en equipo para preparar una exposición aunque nadie se lo tomaba enserio y más bien aquellos grupitos tan solo platicaban, yo lo miraba desde el otro lado del salón, estaba leyendo todas aquellas cartitas que había recibido la clase pasada, el "buzón del amor" como bien se le conoce en donde anónimamente metías tu carta y los jefes del consejo las entregaban, vaya tontería pero debo admitir que aquel año me había animado a hacerlo, no podía decirle que me gustaba, ya me sentía lo suficientemente raro como para que también los demás lo pensaran, nadie sabía sobre mi preferencia sexual, me sentía más cómodo callándolo y no era porque me sintiera mal por ser gay sino por simple decisión.

Es difícil cuando sabes que no te corresponderá pero tan solo quería que supiera lo que sentía por él, sin firmarla la puse en aquella cajita color rosa con muchos corazones y salí corriendo, ¿Por qué corrí si no había nadie?, cosas que aun me cuestiono, cada vez que me atrevía a mirarlo de reojo temía que estuviera leyendo la mía, tan solo veía su cara un poco agachada para leer, sería difícil saber cuál era la mía a pesar de que era tan solo una hoja blanca escrita a mano, no es porque no supiera decórala o algo así pero era más práctico de esa manera, no quería que le pasara lo que a mi unos pocos días antes, yo había recibido algunas y al intentar abrir una se le cayeron todos los adornitos, tal vez lo hice mal pero la carta tampoco estaba firmada así que no pude disculparme por romperla.

¿Cómo fue que me gusto Goenji? es raro que pregunten eso ya que la pregunta más común seria ¿Como no enamorarse de él? un chico que a pesar de todo lo que le rodeaba era muy sencillo, considerado un buen amigo y aunque muy callado sus concejos siempre te hacían sentir mejor, compartimos salón desde que entre a esta escuela y compañeros de laboratorio en clase de biología, juro que llegaba todos los jueves con esa sensación de que vas a vomitar de la emoción y las palabras no me salían por más que lo intentaba, asediado al entrar a la escuela, tener que saludar a media escuela antes de entrar al salón, ser observado entre clases en donde las chicas aprovechaban la ocasión de ir al baño para asomarse y mirarlo por 2 segundos, ser vigilado a la hora de educación física desde los pasillos o cuando caminábamos hacia el laboratorio o salón de música, era molesto para mi, celos tal vez pero son cosas que hartan.

Aburrido en hora de receso, mis amigos platicaban del programa de la noche anterior y como pensaban ahorrar a la hora del paseo con sus novias, vaya bola de tacaños

―gracias mi amor―se escuchaba fuerte no muy lejos de donde estábamos, giré un poco la cabeza para poder ver de quien se trataba

―el señor maravilla entregando su regalo enfrente de todos, vaya que le gusta presumir―escuché de uno que otro tipo cerca de nosotros

Un lindo collar que se apresuraba a colocarle, un abrazo y un beso fue lo que recibió como gracias por parte de ella que no dudo en presumir de inmediato, él se veía feliz, supongo que después de todo si eran la pareja perfecta, yo siempre con esos sueños de tonta niña de 12 años en donde él deja a su novia para besarme frente a todos y en un abrazo decirme al oído que lo estará para siempre, despertar con una estúpida sonrisa después de soñar que por fin aquella boca era mía, después de imaginar un abrazo, una caricia y un te quiero pero esos eran tan solo sueños, la realidad era otra, ahí estaban ellos siempre, caminando juntos tomados de la mano, abrazados, diciéndose cosas al oído que más de una moría por saber, besándose o tan solo hablando, los dos años que ya llevaban juntos en lugar de distanciarlos los hacían mejores, cuando peleaban una disculpa bastaba

―parece que se quieren mucho―decía sacándome de mi mundo de fantasía una de mis amigas―no sé porque todas ellas se empeñan en separarlos―añadía señalando con la mirada a las muchas que se les quedaban mirando, ella tenía toda la razón

―es envidia―me atreví a decir ante la mirada de sorpresa de mi grupito de amigos, si era eso, envidia era lo que recorría mi cabeza cada vez que les miraba en alguna escena romántica

Y entonces comenzaba la sexta hora, después de replegar las bancas al momento en el que el profesor dio por terminada la clase, el intercambio iba primero, todos debían hacerlo, pasar al frente y decir el nombre de aquella persona que debía acercarse para tomar el regalo y dar el clásico abrazo en agradecimiento, entonces era su turno de dar el suyo, cosa de media hora, no éramos muchos, varios se habían tomado la celebración para irse de pinta y aprovechar el día si saben a lo que me refiero, entre risas y todo lo demás paso rápido el tiempo

―bien pues a mí me toco regalar a Goenji―decía Kazemaru mostrando la bolsa de regalo antes de que él llegara y le diera el abrazo

―Aki―dijo con esa voz suya que si bien no hacia suspirar poquito le faltaba―este es tu regalo.

Miedo fue con lo que se paró ante las miradas amenazantes de las chicas de la clase

―Shirou este es tuyo―me dijo haciéndome sonreír luego de hacer una pose extraña, un gracias al oído mientras tomaba la bolsa que contenía una nueva playera.

La música, las risas y la, para mí, deprimente decoración con miles de corazones habían logrado que me doliera la cabeza, salí al baño, un extraño paisaje sin nadie a la vista, los terceros habían optado por mover su "fiesta" a alguno de los talleres, entre y abrí la llave para lavarme la cara a ver si con eso bajaba un poco el dolor. No me sentía tan mal pero no podía negar aquella sensación de tristeza en mi interior, "Si tan solo pudieras corresponderme", " si tan solo sintieras lo que yo", era lo que iba de un lado a otro en mi cabeza.

― ¿Estás bien? ―escuché tras de mí, por estar metido en mis pensamientos no lo escuché entrar

―estoy bien―respondí mientras me secaba la cara con la manga de mi chamarra.

Estar a solas con él era lo que más anhelaba aunque los nervios me estaban matando

―gracias por la carta―le escuché decir antes de que abriera la puerta para salir

― ¿Como dices? ―pregunté jugando a hacerme el tonto―no te entiendo

―fuiste tú el que la escribió ¿No? ―dijo sacando aquella carta de su cartera

― ¿Por qué piensas que fui yo? ―pregunté aunque mentir no era lo mío

―reconocí tu letra―respondió mientras la desdoblaba―te he visto escribir muchas veces en el laboratorio

Increíble la manera en la que me descubrió ¿Pude pensar en algo más tonto que eso? Aunque para ser sincero no creía que prestara mucha atención en lo que yo hacía

―yo lo siento―me disculpé tartamudeando

―no te preocupes―sonrió un poco―dices cosas muy lindas, gracias por pensar así de mí, porque era verdad ¿cierto?

―cada palabra―respondí quien sabe con qué valor

―sabes Shirou me gusta tenerte como amigo, me conoces y sabes mis gustos así que sabes la respuesta a esto―hablaba serio mientras me miraba a los ojos

―yo lo sé―me di la vuelta―tan solo quería que lo supieras

Estaba a punto de irme, no soportaba ni un segundo más en ese lugar después de lo dicho

―oye Shirou―me detuvo poniendo su mano en mi hombro―olvide comprarte un regalo por el día de la amistad

―no tienes porque hacerlo, estoy bien―me di la vuelta para brindarle una sonrisa

―tú te tomaste la molestia de darme uno―dijo mientras volvía a guardar aquel papel―lamento no poder corresponderte Shirou, pero aun así quiero darte algo

Se acercó lentamente acorralándome en la puerta, me tomó por la cintura y sin más se acerco a mis labios, igual que en aquellas fantasías en medio de la clase de inglés, le rodee el cuello con las manos para acercarlo más a mí, lo estaba besando, ¡era real!, sentir sus suaves manos tomando mi cintura mientras su boca se movía suavemente a la par de la mía, un calor lleno de sensaciones inexplicables, se separó un poco y me miró

―feliz día de san Valentín―susurró en mi oído en un cálido abrazo el cual no quería que acabara

Buscó nuevamente mi boca esta vez uniéndola con la suya en una forma más apasionada, aparté mis manos de él a medida en que el beso se terminaba, me sonrió y abrió la puerta dejándome nuevamente solo.

―feliz San Valentín Shuuya―dije por lo bajito mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro aun con un tono rojo en mis mejillas

Regresar al salón ante la pregunta "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

―me distraje con algo―respondí convincente sonriendo mientras rascaba mi cabeza

Lo miré como si nada mientras bailaba con su novia que se había colado a nuestro salón, me guiñó el ojo antes de ser abrazado por ella, sin duda ese había sido el mejor regalo de san Valentín que había recibido en toda mi vida, sin importar que él no me corresponda, sin importar con quien este en aquel momento, su regalo, aquel tan simple lejos de ser la escena de una película romántica para adolescentes, ese momento sería el mejor de los recuerdos, el mejor de los regalos.


End file.
